Maid 0f Time
by curiosity's box
Summary: Aradia and her friends Sollux and Tavros are darting there first year at a new school for kids with powers they can not control. Pararings include arasol and many more. (There might be a little smut in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

you are ARADIA MEGDIO. you can speak to the dead, but have no control on what they do. you enjoy archaeology and you like to dig for fossils. Your friends are sollux and Tavros. You ment them over the internet and then went to the same high school. Your high school is for people with and ability that you can't control. what will you do.

== let's take a look at what see is doing. Shall we?

the room was all black the spirits were surrounding her. All wearing the same white.

The sun leaked through Aradia's blinds. she slowly opened her eyes. the sun shinned at her eyes as she started be aware of her surroundings. she blinked a few times and sat up in her bed. she threw the covers off of her and placed her feet on the cold floor. she sighed slightly as her toes touch the floor. she got up and walked to her dresser. she check her clock and remembered that today was the first day of highschool. she opened the top part her dresser to get out her school uniform. she changed out of her pajamas and put on her skirt and shirt of her uniform. she got out her tie and knee-high socks. she closed her dresser and walked over to her bed and sat down. she put on her socks, but kept it at the ankles. she put the tie around her neck and tightened it. she pulled up her socks and stood back up.

she brushed her hair and walked out of her bed room door. She walked down the white tinted hallway. she made sure all the doors were closed as she walked down the hallway. she walked down the stairs to only find her self in another hallway. she continued down the hallway to the last door. she opened the door to be led into her kitchen. she shut the door behind her and made her self a bowl of cereal. she sat down and ate and waited for Sollux to arrive.

"Aradia?" Sollux questioned.

"yes" Aradia replied.

"are you ready yet?" he asked.

"yes." she smiled as she got up and brushed fake dust off her skirt.

"you look nice." he complimented with a goofy smile plastered on his face. she walked over to his side as they both walked out the door. they walked to the bus stop and waited on the bench at the stop. Aradia sat down first they Sollux sat next to her. he shyly reached for her hand blushing.

"um.. Hi." Tavros stuttered slightly.

"Hi, there Tavros." Aradia exclaimed happily. "how are you this fine morning."

"um.. I am um good... you?" he said sitting down next to Aradia.

"well, I could be better, but it is a good day." the bus shortly arrived after Tavros sat down. they boarded the bus with all the three of they sitting in a seat. Aradia was on the side closes to the window then Sollux in the middle and then Tavros at the end. Sollux rested his knees against the leather seats and Tavros sat normal like Aradia.

"you're so lucky you don't have to wear a skirt." she complained.

"whatth tho great about wearing pantth? you have it lucky you're the one keeping cool." Sollux lisped.

"well in the winter time you're the one keeping warm." she spat disappointed.

"well you do have a point there. tho I guethth your right." he laughed.

"thank you i am always right." she sighed.

"well um... not to be um... rude but, its kinda impossible for you to always be right," Tavros muttered.

"i know that don't remind me tho." Aradia said as the bus pulled into the school rising point.

'everyone sat in their seats and put on your seat belts. we are now heading to Alternia academy high school.' a voice telepathicly commanded through the chips implanted at the base of theirs brains when they were born.

Sollux sat up normally and put on his seat belt. Aradia and Tavros did the same and so did the rest of the bus. The bus slowly started to locked in on the schools street path. when it was completely locked in it shot up faster than the speed of sound or light. it only took about three or more seconds before they arrived at the schools parking lot. the seat belts disappeared into the seats. the bus doors opened and kids were led out in to the courtyard. there was a spot for the first years to go into orientation.

When all the kids were in the auditorium a man dressed in all white walked on to the stage.

"Ok. So welcome to the A.A.H.S. at this School to will Learn various things. Like fighting, how to use telepathy, and much more." He said organising some papers. "Well that is all for what I need to say. So I am going to hand it off to the student council president and vice president."

He got off the stage then two girls came on the stage. One had thin round wired glasses with bright green eyes her hair was a long black hair that framed her face. She had on a girls uniform. With a student council badge on her left arm. The other girl who was there had a purple colored eyes. She had a black head band with short blonde hair. She a had the girls uniform shirt with a purple skirt with the same badge on her arm.

"Hello fellow students. I am the vice president of the student council and the girl next to me is rose the student council president." The girl with the green eyes explained.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Rose calmly announced. "We are all happy to have you at the school."

"Ok so as you can tell were all the student council of the school. We would love to tell you about are school. So if you would gladly listen we will tell you." Jade giggled.

"Well are school is the most advanced in technology. There is something that you were probably aware of. Since you learn how to use your ability you can also learn magic depending in your class that you will find out later." Rose added.

"The class rooms are been lined out of a special glasses. The desks are specially designed with your own glass light paper." Jade smiled.

"You will be on your ability to control your magic every once in a while. There is one thing that we can't tell you. So you have to figure it out your self." She coolly announced.

"So that's all we have to say. Thanks you for listening to us. If you have any questions please feel free to. Just go to the student council room." She explained before the girls walked off the stage.

The man who had on a white suit came back on stage.

"Ok so we are now separating you in to your classes. There you will get further information." He said as he pressed a button and the doors opened. They all started to walk out. Since Tavros, Sollux, and Aradia are all in the same class they were together walking to their class.

"there's too many people here." Aradia mumbled putting her hand too her head.

"you will be fine as soon as we get into the class room." Sollux said grabbing Aradia's hand. it made her stop. Sollux slowly put his free hand on her forehead and gave a goofy smile.

"w-what t-the h-hell Sollux."

"well I just wanted to know if you were feeling ok." he said removing his hand from her forehead and they continued to walk.

"you could have told me tho." Aradia hissed as they arrived at the class room.

Tavros opened the door and they all went in. it was empty expect for a girl with long black hair and bright pink eyes and a boy with hipster glasses and purple eyes. The girl looked over and smiled. Smilied and Sollux. Of course he smilied back. she got up and walked over to him.

"Hi, my name Feferi." She smiled extending her hand towards Sollux.

"Um... I'm Thollux." he blushed shaking her hand.

"thats a cool name." she said staring into his eyes.

"yours is nice to." He laughed looking away.

"If you like you could sit next to me." Feferi suggested.

"no I'm fine." Sollux said looking back.

"Why not?" Feferi asked.

"well I want to sit with my friends." Sollux said.

"no its fine Soullx you an sit next to her if you like. we will get to see you anyway at lunch."Aradia explained as she walked to the back row in the far left seat. Tavros followed and sat in front of her. Aradia unpacked her thing and put them in her new desk. she put bag on the back of her chair and pulled in her chair. Sollux walked over and sat in the seat next to Tavros and across from Aradia. As soon as the rest of the class came in the teacher followed the last person.

"hello their class. I know some of you have just got here but were are now going to your class testing. Now before you go to it i would like to let you know whats class you could get. You can get time, breath, doom, rage, hope, life,heart, blood, mind, light, void, and much more, well let's get going." he commanded everyone raised up out of their seats. Aradia and the rest of the class walked to the door. The teacher open the door and they all walked out. they walked in group with the teacher leading the away.

"Hey, Aradia wait up." Soullx yelled chasing behind her.

she looked at the ground that every single step tears falling from her face. 'Why would I be sad for thinking that sollux likes that girl. it's not something like me.' she thought.

"Hey Aradia are you al right." Sollux asked putting a hand on her back.

the touch of his hand made her blush a bright rust red. 'What I can have feeling for him we are best friends. I can't ruin are friend ship for some feelings I can't understand.' She though.

"Yes. I'm fine." She sniffled.

"Are sure?" He said softly rubbing her back with the palm of his hand.

"Yea I'll be fine." she muttered blushing a bright red as she brushed the tears out of her face.

"Hey there sollux. It's everyfin okay with Aradia ?" Feferi asked walking up behind sollux.

Aradia and Sollux has always been friends since they were born and then later since Aradia and her role-playing have Tavros joined their group. There was nothing that could ever stop with the three friends nothing like feeling. There's always a spark between her and Sollux but she always ignored it just like water off a ducks back. she loves being around Sollux and Tavros is her only friends her best friends.

Ever since a Aradia started seeing ghosts. She noticed that Tavros would talk to the animals around her house and Sollux would always just space out or hold his hands over his ears because of the voices in his head as he would explain it.

One day they were called down to the office to receive a letter about what was happening in the letter it said that they would they would have to go to a new school because of what was happening to them they're there and how do you use their new Powers what they called them.

That they was their last day in a public school. they were sent home and expelled from school for the rest of their lives told never to come back again. till the next school year until they could actually get into school they had to take millions of tests to find their selfs in the academy .

"Aradia we are here." Sollux said puttimg his hand around her shoulder.

she blushed a bright red as you stop her tracks and turned around. "What are you doing." She yelled the blood rising to her checks.

"Aradia calm down I was trying to tell you that we were here." Sollux said trying to clam her down.

" but you made me snap instead. Why am I even friends with you." She yelled tears ruining down her face.

"No I sorry that I ever meant you." He frowned trying to yell at her.

After a long school day and a feelings jam with Tavros she found out that she was a "Maid Of Time." When she got off the bus she said goodbye to Tavros and walked in to her house. She sat down on the couch and broke in to tears.

" I am sorry Sollux." She sobbed

"It's okay Aradia. It happens to everyone. Even me." Sollux said sitting next to her and putting her arm around her.

"No it's all my fault." Aradia sobbed in to his chest.

"Promise me what happens tonight you won't tell Feferi." He muttered as he pulled her face to his.

"What do you mean." She said before she was pulled into a kiss.

she blushed furiously. She pushed him away.

"Please don't tell Feferi or she will be broken." he worriedly explained.

"I won't" she said resting her head on her chest.

* * *

CT: f'ck I reread this chapter to see how many misspellings I had. Sorry for putting you through the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

CB: expect a bit of smut later on :) (or not 0.o) and you get to read some songs because that's how I am so sorry about that but having songs in this story will hardly ever happen. So don't get use to it.

* * *

CB: sorry once again. I am sorry from keep in for you to read the story. The song once again is just because I feel like it you can simply skip over them. If you leave a review about it will tell you to stop hating and just might delete you review

"so why don't you want me to tell Feferi?" Aradia asked.

"Well because her and I are dating." Sollux explained.

"when did that happen."

"Well after you filled out she asked me. I didn't want her to be sad so I said yes."

"oh, ok. Well you should get going." Aradia said standing up.

"You sure you don't want me to stay here?" He questioned.

"yes I am sure." she nodded pulling him on is feet. "okay have a great day." She said pushing out of side.

She walked up to her room and changed out of her school uniform and put on a baggy shirt with a red Aries symbol and a long gray skirt. She checked her message to see if any was trying to contact her.

AT: uHH, aRADIA WE, uHH, hAVE SOME, fLARPING TOO, dO

AA: 0h what time

TA: 7:00

She glanced at her clack to see what time it was. It was about 6:15 so she had a fair amount of time..

AA: 0kay see y0u then 0_0

TA: }:D

She logged off and turn on some music while she go her roleplaying costume to gether.

BY the time the song was over she only had less then a half of her costume done so she put on another song.

" Party girls don't get hurt  
Can't feel anything, when will I learn?  
I push it down, push it down

I'm the one "for a good time call"  
Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell  
I feel the love, feel the love

1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink  
1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink  
1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink

Throw 'em back 'til I lose count

I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist  
Like it doesn't exist  
I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight

Sun is up, I'm a mess  
Gotta get out now, gotta run from this  
Here comes the shame, here comes the shame

1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink  
1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink  
1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink

Throw 'em back 'til I lose count

I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist  
Like it doesn't exist  
I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight

On for tonight  
'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight  
On for tonight  
'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight  
On for tonight"

by the end of the last song she was done with her costume. She checked the time to see that is was time to go. So she grabbed her shoes and put them on and headed out the door. She walked to the park were they role Play at.

"Oh hey there Aradia why are you dressed like that." A voice asked behind her.

"I do a thing called flarp and I dress up in costumes so it's feels more realistic." She replied bluntly.

"That great reely." the voice said happily.

when she used the fish pun she knew that it was none other than Feferi.

"can I join you?" Feferi asked.

"You wouldn't like it. People someonetimes get killed and you gain or lose ." Aradia implied darkly as she turned around to face her.

"oh, cod thats terible. Why would Soullx let you do that" she gasped.

"He dosen't care what I do."

"but I though you guys were morails." She wined.

"What are morails?" Aradia asked.

"You too protect each other. You should know this. They talked to you about it at the end of middle school." Feferi explained.

"I didn't get to finish middle I was expelled before I can even finish. Well I should be going after all I am here to role play." she said checking her watch making sure that it was time.

"okay see you at school tommorrow." She cheered walking off.

She put on her headphones and listen to her music as she slilently sang along.

"Because you know  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass

Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two  
But I can shake it, shake it  
Like I'm supposed to do  
'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase  
And all the right junk in all the right places

I see the magazine workin' that Photoshop  
We know that shit ain't real  
C'mon now, make it stop  
If you got beauty building, just raise 'em up  
'Cause every inch of you is perfect  
From the bottom to the top

Yeah, my mama she told me don't worry about your size  
She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night."  
You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll  
So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along

Because you know I'm  
All about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass  
Hey!

I'm bringing booty back  
Go ahead and tell them skinny bitches that  
No I'm just playing. I know you think you're fat  
But I'm here to tell ya  
Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top

Yeah my mama she told me don't worry about your size  
She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night."  
You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll  
So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along

Because you know I'm  
All about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass

Because you know I'm  
All about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass

Because you know I'm  
All about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass  
'Bout that bass, 'bout that bass  
Hey, hey, ooh  
You know you like this bass"

as soon as the song ended everything started.

"hey ghost freak how's the new school." A voice said

"it was the worst day of my life. Spider bitch." She coughed.

"Is the little ghost to sick to play." Vriska frowned walked in front of her. "oh, you listing to music. What you listing to."

"Its non of your busines." Aradia said taking out her earphones and fixing her hair.

"Then I will look my self." she hissed grabbing her phone. "All about that bass. That song is so oldddddddd." She smirked tossing her phone.

"You bitch." She yelled standing.

"You don't have to treat me like your boyfriend." Vriska sighed.

"He's not my boyfriend he Feferi's." She screamed charging at her.

"Your partners not here to help you so are you really going to try to take me on by your self Aradia." Vriska mocked moving out-of-the-way of the attack.

Vriska pulled out her eight sided dice and shook it in her hand.

"Don't make me do this Aradia." Vriska hissed.

"Do what?" Tavros asked as he put his head on her shoulder.

"Oh, hey look if it isn't pupa pan him self." She smirked.

"Will you stop calling me that." She frowned.

"That can wait for now just leaf me take her down." She winked as she charged at Aradia.

She kicked Aradia in the neck the elbowed her in the chest so that she would passes out because of the lack of air.

"Down for the count. See it didn't take me that long." She smirked.

When Aradia woke up she found herself in a hospital.

"Your finally awake." Sollux smiled holding her hand.

"W-what happened." She stuttered as she sat up rubbing the side of her head.

"Don't stress your self he said moving his hand to her waist and setting her pillow up and setting her back on the pillow. "Please dont role-play with Vriska ever again." He said with worry in his eyes.

"Wait did Vriska do this to me?" Aradia asked still confused about what was going on.

"yes that's why I am asking you to stop role-playing." He said putting a hand on her head.

"I'll be fine." She said staring into his eyes.

"I don't know that, but I don't want to see my best friend sitting in one of these rooms." He said as a tear rolled down his face,

Aradia wiped the tear from his face and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Aradia." Sollux sobbed.

"there is nothing to worry about I am right her next to you." She smiled.

He wrapped his arms around the injured Aradia and held her and sobbed into her chest.

"every thing will be ok." She calmly said as she gripped his shirt.

"Thank you AA." He said pushing her away from himself. "I think that you get some rest." He set her back down and pulled the blankets up to her neck.

"Can you stay with me?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"sure."

* * *

CB: I think that I might have had like a lot of spappy moments. SO again sorry about all the songs in this chapter. I felt like putting them in. So this story is going to be updated every week or so, because thats what I do.

* * *

Curiostiy's Box


	3. Chapter 3 triggering

CB: some news about Feferi. So I am going to make her like the 'Perfect' figure like barbie. so she going to be a huge b``ch. So because of that some sh`t will go down because of that. -TRIGGER WARNING- so if you can't handle it don't read this one. Sorry for this being so late my computer was being a bitch and that I keep falling in to depression. So i should be updating it more because i am saying up all night to write.

* * *

After sollux staying at the hospital for a while he finally left. As soon as she left she checked her phone to see if she had any messages. She did.

AC: :33{ hey aradia I heard from a furiend that you were in the hospital.

AC: :33{ are you ok?

AA: yes i am fine

AA: just s0me r0leplaying accident 0_0

AC: :33{ its was probably vriskers

AA: y0ur right

AA: but d0nt w0rry i am fine.

AC: :33{ ill try to get Equhiss and i to see you.

AC: :33 so ill try to talk to you later.

AA: 0k see y0u t0m0rr0w

she closed out her conversation with Nepeta and saw that some was other person was trying to contact her.

TA; hEY,,, aRADIA I AM SORRY

TA: fOR,,, uM NOT HELPING, yOU OUT WITH,, uH VRISKA }:(

AA:its n0t y0ur flaut y0u didn't kn0w what was g0ing 0n.

AA: s0 d0nt blame y0ur self

TA: bUT,, i AM STILL REALLY SORRY

TA: sO ILL TRY,, tO UH COME SEE YOU,,,, sO YOUR NOT LONELY

AA: 0k

AA: well i have t0 get s0me rest

TA: uHH,,, oK BYE.

Aradia closed her phone and went to sleep When she was awakened by a nurse waiting to give her some food. SHe accepted because hell, she was hungry. She ate her food and put it off to the side. Today was Tuesday a day she was would have to go to school, But she was not able to since she was in the hospital. "Let a day of nothing start." Aradia muttered.

She turned on the TV to see what was on. Aradia surfed through the channels till she found what she liked. It didn't last that long of her not sleeping the night before. She pulled her blanket up to her chin and feel asleep.

"Aradia?" A voice asked.

"yes." she muttered sitting up.

"are you ok Aradia." The voice said with worry deep in her voice.

"Yes, i am perfectly fine." She said as her eyes fluttered open. She saw that Nepeta was standing over there was a sweaty Equius in the corner.

"Aradia i think it would be better for you if you stop roleplaying." Equius said.

"No, i will be fine. IT was just that stupid spider bitch." She hissed.

"Stop using lude language." He yelled.

"Equius, stop yelling at her." Nepeta frowned. "its doesn't help with the state she is in."

"I know."

They talked for few hours till they had to go home. Then she was back in to silence. The ghost around her. One of them was a woman wearing all white. Her face was framed with black hair. She was happy. Then, face fell in to a frown. She stepped forward. '_Hello I am the goddess of depression. I have come to you to warn you. You have a dark future ahead of you. Please be careful.' _ she said before disappearing.

A nurse knocked on the door to let her know that she was coming in. She opened the door a gave her some food.

"Aradia. you should be well enough to go home tomorrow. If anything happens you can come back." She said before leaving.

she picked up her phone to message Sollux.

AA: hell0 s0llux.

After ten minutes there was no answer. an hour still no answer. Two hours was when he finally answer.

TA: oh 2orry aa II wa2 on a date wiith fef

AA:... so h0w was sch00l

TA: it wa2 great II got two hang out wiith fef all day.

AA: will y0u st0p talking ab0ut feferi

AA: it's getting really ann0ying

TA: what2 wrong about talkiing about my giirlfriiend?

AA: i am sorry i just hate her.

[AA] has blocked [TA]

TA: what the hell

Sorry [TA] you can not message [AA] a this time because: she has blocked you.

== give a trigger warning.

ok so i'm putting a TRIGGER WARNING for people who cant stand blood self harm, ect. so if you can't handle it then please dont read. You have been warned.

== ok good lets move on shall we.

She turned off her phone and when to sleep. She was awaken by a nurse tell her it was time to leave. She was picked up by her older sister drop back at her house. When she got home Aradia ran up in to her room. She turned off her phone so nothing would bother her. She looked for her razor. When she found it she put it to her wrist and cut it. She kept cutting her wrist until she passed out.

She awoken up when she heard banging at her door.

"Aradia! i need to thpeak to you." The voice lisp.

She knew who its was. Sollux. 'Why does he have to come now. When i am about to die. I hate him. Or do I. Stupid teen feelings'

"nn-no." She stumbled.

"I will break down this door."

"I-I d-d-o-do-nt thin-k i c-c-an."

"Aradia. please. Open this door at once." He growled.

"hehe-h-he-hehe." She said before passing out.

== V-vriska time ;;;;)

Your name is VRISKA SERKET. _don't kill me please. oh and end of **=TRIGGER WARNING=**_

You are a master of EXTREME ROLE PLAYING. You can't get enough of it, or really any game of high stakes and chance. You have persisted with the habit even in spite of your ACCIDENT. But then again, you don't have much choice. You are fascinated by end of the world scenarios, and enjoy constructing DOOMSDAY DEVICES for the hell of it. You are drawn to means of DARK PROGNOSTICATION and the advantages they offer, particularly in gaming scenarios. Your abilities in this department were hobbled with the loss of your VISION EIGHTFOLD, and you have since sought alternatives through various BLACK ORACLES. You consult with these ominous globes, but routinely destroy them in frustration over the PUZZLING GUARANTEED INACCURACY of their predictions. Breaking them has developed into a habit BORDERING ON FETISHISTIC, and with each you destroy, you add to an insurmountable stockpile of TERRIBLE LUCK. You have to stop. But addiction is a powerful thing.

Your trolltag is arachnidsGrip and your st8ments tend to 8e just a little 8it overdramaaaaaaaatic.

What will you do?

== Vriska draw awesome pictures of your role-playing character.

Vriska grabbed some paper and headed to her drawing corner. She picked up a few pencils on her way. she drawed for hours. Crying and screaming over some stupid drawing. Something on fucking paper.

She stop her raging and answered sollux was pestering her for hours.

TA: WHAT DIID YOU DO TO ARADIIA.

TA: YOU SPIIDER BIITCH

TA ii wiill pe2ter you tell you an2wer me

TA: afhsuiisdafj kmd

TA: k

TA: a

TA: d

TA:s

TA: NF

TA: FD

TA: Fnhgbfvyhu9lyjbgh

TA: U bnl yvujbkijmhnhbgfvc

TA: C vnhmbgnhyj

TA:K vc

TA:bgyjuhm7gb n

TA: Ihzsa jtdekrgt

TA: N

TA:G vbknhm okiu

TA: Igtuljyv

TA: Thyusdtifeh

TA: C uyrgtjhyki

TA:H yugj

TA: ko l8pvbg

TA: a hyyjuyki7z

TA: djuykio

TA:srthy

TA: FDthyjuk

TA: Fyujgkilov

TA: Ugigthyfuj

TA: Cyhjuki

TA:Kyhjufgki

TA: I

TA: Ndhyjum

TA:G

TA: Bfgcbnhjm

TA: I

TA: Thyjnugki

TA: Cghj

TA:H

TA: k

TA: adrhtnjyugmhi

TA: d

TA:sthdy njughi

TA: NF

TA: FDgtrhyju

TA: F

TA: U

TA: Chyujgih

TA:K

TA: I njuki

TA: N

TA:Ghydunjhyn

TA: B

TA: I

TA: T

TA: Crtdgyf

TA:H

TA: k

TA: aytujidrthyj

TA: d

TA:s

TA: NF

TA: FD

TA: F

TA: U

TA: Cnhjyug

TA:K

TA: Iyhugji

TA: N

TA:G

TA: B

TA: I

TA: T

TA: Chyju

TA:Hgthyjughyujbghfj

TA: k

TA: a

TA: d

TA:s

TA: NF

TA: FD

TA: F

TA: U yju hcg

TA: C uhvctgdyju

TA:K

TA: I

TA: N

TA:G

TA: Brsthyfu

TA: I

TA: Tnhyjumgt

TA: C

TA:H

TA: d

TA:f

TA:2

TA:65

TA:d dnhyufj

TA:ii

TA: uuyhj

TA:f

TA:h

TA:ty

TA:er

TA:fd

TA:f

AG. Heyyyyyyyy

AG: whats up lover 8oy

TA: what diid you do to aradiia?

AG: i didn't do anythingggggggg :::;)

TA: ye2 you diid

AG: why would you think i would do something to aradia.

AG: do you think i am that 8ad of a preson

AG: a 8itch even

AG: I mean give me a 8r8k

AG: uuuuggggh

[AG] has logged off.

[AG] Has logged on

AG: and so you know i didn't do anything

[AG] has logged off.

He can really be annoying.

== You are now aradia.

She could still her Sollux banging on his voice and grumbling. He started to sob and weep.

"Aradia. I am thorry. I dont know why I flipped out. I don't even know if i love Feferi." He sobbed. " Like when you flipped out I forgave you. I kissed you."

* * *

i cant deal with it. i am ending it short i am sorry i cant. i just cant.


End file.
